


The Creature

by Kiyoshi_Ito_Aizawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Snippets, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoshi_Ito_Aizawa/pseuds/Kiyoshi_Ito_Aizawa
Summary: The creature that walked into the classroom of the science facility they were touring was unlike anything Gale had ever seen or imagined. It was feline, but only just.--This is a monster-creature snippet description for an idea of a story that has been taking residence in my brain for several months now. This is really just a long description of the monster.
Kudos: 1





	The Creature

Yuka had said that the doors and entryways to the facility were so large to accommodate for the size of the owner's cat. Calling the monster that just entered the room a cat was a bit of a stretch, in Gale's humble opinion.

The creature definitely had the general body and head shape of a jaguar, but it was easily the size of a horse.

The creature was covered in a thick shaggy coat of fur in shades of brown. It was predominantly a dark earth brown that lightened into caramels and chocolates in some strands and darkened into black in others.

The monster's incisors stretched past it's lips, down to the bottom of it's muzzle, and curved slightly. It reminded Gale of the teeth of the sabre tooth tiger he had seen in a cartoon when he was younger. It had six eyes; the first pair rested half way up the muzzle, the second set were where the eyes of a feline normally would be, and the final pair were set up at the side near where the hinges of it's powerful jaw were. They were all the same golden yellow as a caricature sun. The monster had curved ears that were currently pressed back against it's skull, likely in response to the class's loud reaction to it's entry.

It had the normal assortment of limbs a cat would, even including a long lanky tail, but an extra set of arms jutted out from the same shoulders as the forelimbs did. They were crossed over the lower part of it's neck and top of the chest in a vaguely humanoid manner, similar to how their teacher would cross his arms over his chest when disappointed or annoyed with the class. The limbs looked humanoid, with bulging biceps leading into pointy elbows that then flowed into muscled forearms. The hands at the ends had five fingers, opposable thumbs even, but they looked wrong. The knuckles were swollen and knobbly and the digits were too long, like a child had attempted to make them realistic and failed spectacularly. They ended in hooked black claws that raised the hairs on Gale's arms in fear.

At the abdomen of the creature, beneath the ribs, were shiny black ovals. They looked similar to the chitin of a beetle's limbs with bumps and slight hooks. There were two of these ovals, one on each side, carefully tucked into it's sides and partially hidden in the thick fur.

Overall, the creature looked like it would've fit better in a horror film than calmly walking into the classroom of the science facility they had been touring.


End file.
